


Polarized | Zagene

by skiller0dani



Series: The Try Guys [1]
Category: The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, zagene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiller0dani/pseuds/skiller0dani
Summary: It's Zach's and Eugene's first shoot as an official couple with the other Try Guys. It's going well, until Eugene walks in on Zach down on his knees for Ned.
Relationships: Zach Kornfeld/Eugene Lee Yang
Series: The Try Guys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Polarized | Zagene

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during their latest "Trying on Sexy Halloween Costumes" video. Specifically when Zach playfully gets on his knees for Ned while they're trying on the sexy Call of Duty costumes.

Everything was going _fine._

Eugene knows that it didn't mean anything, it was for the video. 

But he still can't get that fucking image out of his head. The image of Zach down on his knees for another man. 

He is overreacting, he knows he is. Eugene doubts that Zach even knows he upset him. Perhaps it's because of Eugene's insecurity, perhaps it's because he isn't enough and Zach's mind has gone wandering. Eugene seriously doubts it's the second one, but the irrational part of his brain isn't willing to let it go. Ned is tall, strong, handsome, totally Zach's type. The thought of Zach being into Ned is downright laughable, and yet Eugene feels his throat dry just thinking about it. 

Time stood still as Eugene's wide eyes watched Zach laughing with Ned. 

"Drop down and give me 10 private!" Ned was laughing, Zach was laughing as he dropped to his knees. But he still did it. Zach's face was level with Ned's crotch, there's no way Zach wasn't thinking about it. He _was._

Eugene turned out of the living room before either of them noticed he was there. He needed air- _desperately._

This was their first time out, together, publicly. Keith and Ned didn't even know they were together before a few days ago, nobody did. They had their suspicions, but it was never confirmed. Because of Eugene. He was afraid, but he wasn't _ashamed_ of Zach. They'd had many fights because of it. 

Eugene can still see Zach's tearful eyes as he gasps the question that broke Eugene's heart 1000 times. _"Are you embarrassed to be with me?"_

No. The answer was adamantly no. Eugene was beside himself that Zach even gave him a second glance at all. Zach was well out of Eugene's league, even if he didn't think so. Every morning Eugene woke up knowing Zach was _his,_ was a morning he had to pinch himself. It didn't feel real. 

So Eugene had plucked up the courage to tell Keith and Ned, and the response had been better than anything he was expecting. They were over the moon for Zach and Eugene. The soft blush painted on Zach's cheeks caused Eugene's chest to swell with pride. A hesitant kiss to Zach's cheek, and the fond smiles on his friends faces led him to believe they were safe. 

Now here they are, with Zach on his knees for Ned. 

Eugene knows it's not like _that_. He knows it's all a joke, but the nausea churning in his abdomen was very real. Zach had always been the affectionate one in the group- always hugging and loving on the other guys. That's just who he is, Eugene can't lie to himself as well as he can lie to Zach though. That bothers him. He wants Zach to love on _him._ Not Keith and Ned. 

He had no idea how to bring that up with Zach without sounding absolutely insane. It even _feels_ selfish, how could he ask Zach to subdue such a leading aspect of his personality? 

Affection is easy for Eugene to ignore, but not Zach. They're polar opposites. 

He saw Ned look down at Zach on his knees, and Eugene would be lying if he said that Zach down on his knees wasn't the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. The aching from the appendage between his legs was the only positive thing Eugene got out of seeing Zach kneel before Ned. 

Eugene practically chugged a glass of cold water as soon as he'd entered the kitchen. He hoped it would quell the war in his stomach, the mix of jealous nausea and the waves of pleasure building. It was not a fun combination. There was sweat perspiring on Eugene's brow line, _fuck._ He's never felt like this about anyone before. 

The feeling Zach gives him is unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It felt like he was being struck by lightning in the _best_ way. That soft buzz exploding under his skin whenever Zach was around, or the jitters after he had left. It's like Zach has his own gravitational pull, and Eugene wanted to orbit. 

_Ew._ The sappy thoughts that come with being in a relationship with Zach make Eugene scrunch his nose in disgust multiple times a day. 

"You okay?" Keith's concerned voice drew Eugene from his mind. 

No. In no way was Eugene okay- "yeah, just don't feel well." Keith nodded, unsure of what to do next. Should he offer to help? If he did, Eugene would probably turn him down. He probably wouldn't turn Zach away though. 

"Want me to get Zach?" 

Eugene knew Keith was trying to be helpful, but hearing Zach's name nearly brought an unwanted panic attack. Eugene was _terrified_ of losing Zach for any reason, and he got the idea that Zach didn't like being told what to do. 

If Eugene became too overbearing, would Zach break up with him?

"He's busy with _Ned._ " The look on Keith's face told Eugene he hadn't missed the way Eugene spat Ned's name. 

Eugene didn't mean for it to sound like that- really he didn't. "Forget it." Was all Eugene said before he was exiting the house out the backdoor. 

Zach is a free spirit, Eugene can't control him. 'Don't joke with Ned like that', 'Don't hug them too much'. It even sounded ridiculous in his head, there's no way he could ask Zach to do any of it. Eugene wrung his hands together nervously as he sat against the porch steps, why did he feel like he was about to cry? 

What on _Earth_ is this feeling? He's so damn attached to Zach, it feels like it's hard to breathe when he's too far away. 

Oh no. _Fuck!_

Is this _love?_

Eugene felt tears pushing at the backs of his eyes. Is he falling in love with Zach? They'd only been together a few months but he spent every available second with Zach- they'd even begun to spend the night at each other's apartments. 

Keith spent a good few minutes pacing the kitchen debating whether or not he should go get Zach. Anyone that knew Eugene well knew he didn't do well with anything regarding intense emotional connections. One glance at Eugene with his head in his hands told Keith that Eugene was struggling to process whatever was bothering him. 

Although it didn't take a genius to figure out it was Ned and Zach that were bothering him. 

Bottling things up was _not_ how you built a healthy long lasting relationship. Keith wanted Eugene and Zach to last, he doesn't want them to break up. That's the only thought in his head as he enters the living room. 

Zach is zipping up his jeans after changing out of the last costume when he spots Keith. He greets Keith with a warm smile, but doesn't get one in return. Glancing over his shoulder, he expects to see Eugene. He doesn't. 

"Where's 'Gene?" Zach's voice is concerned, and he almost misses the smile that graces Keith's lips upon hearing the nickname Zach gave Eugene. "Backyard, I think something's wrong though." 

Keith doesn't need to say anything else for Zach to head immediately to the backdoor. 

Sure enough, Zach finds Eugene sitting with his head firmly in his hands. "Eugene?" His voice is soft, but Eugene's head whips up. He sees Eugene's hands fly to his face, is he crying? 

"What's wrong?" Zach's voice is tender, loving, it sends another wave of emotion through Eugene. Zach settles himself next to Eugene, his hands reaching over for Eugene's. Panic runs icy through Zach's veins, Eugene doesn't cry. 

"Please talk to me, the silence is killing me." Zach laughs nervously, but it's a weak attempt at covering the urgency laced in each word. Eugene looks over with red-rimmed eyes, and the sight of Zach before Ned comes back fresh in his head. 

"You and Ned-" Is all he can get out before embarrassment quiets him again. Zach's eyebrows knit together. 

"What about us?" The way he says _us_ makes Eugene feel nauseated. 

"So there's an 'us'." He says before he can stop himself. Zach feels taken aback, as he leans into Eugene. He isn't sure what's happening but he wants to desperately make it better. He loves Eugene. 

Holy shit. He _loves_ Eugene! 

"What? Baby what do you mean?" Zach's tone is soft, gentle, and then there's that word. _Baby._ It brings a fresh onslaught of tears gushing from Eugene's eyes. Eugene always thought that Zach always outwardly being affectionate was cringy, but now it's like he can't live without Zach calling him baby.

"You- you were on your knees in front of him!" Zach's eyes widen in understanding. 

"Gene, that was a bit for the video. We were only kidding-" Eugene already knows that, that's the frustrating part. Zach shouldn't even be explaining himself at all, Eugene knows how completely unreasonable he's being right now.

"I know!" Eugene gasps. Zach grabs at Eugene desperately, he needs to find someway to make this better. "Then what's wrong?" 

Eugene wished he knew how to put what he's feeling into words. What's wrong is that he's in love with Zach, and that's completely terrifying. Zach pressed a desperate kiss to Eugene's cheek, "I only want you Gene, I promise." 

Eugene pauses, does he really mean that? Zach grabs Eugene's face in his hands and forces him to look directly into his eyes. "I know whatever you saw probably upset you and I'm sorry, but it really was just a joke. I don't want anyone like that...except for you! You're the first guy I've ever had these kinds of thoughts about, I promise. I don't want anyone but you Eugene." 

By the end of Zach's mini speech, Eugene had been leaning closer without even realizing it. Zach met him halfway, and pressed their lips together with a bruising force. It felt like the world around them disappeared, and the only thing Eugene could focus on were Zach's soft lips against his and the swarm of butterflies coming alive in his stomach. Eugene's hand grasped desperately at the back of Zach's neck, causing Zach to groan against his mouth. 

"Think I would kiss Ned like that?" Zach joked once Eugene had pulled back. Their foreheads were pressed together, and Zach could feel Eugene furrowing his eyebrows. 

"You better not." He held Zach's hands carefully, pulling away completely to look into Zach's eyes. The sight before him was one to behold. Zach's cheeks were flushed, his pupils dilated, and his lips kiss-swollen. But that wasn't even the best part, the _best_ part was the growing tent in his jeans. 

"Need me to take care of that?" Eugene teased and he nearly chuckled at the eagerness of Zach's nod. 

"Too bad, you'll have to wait until we get home. Punishment for kneeling before Ned." Eugene smiled slyly as he stood, leaving a pouting Zach behind. 

"Jerk!" Zach called from behind him. Now that _did_ make Eugene laugh. 

God he's so in love with him. 


End file.
